tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sake
Sake (酒) is one of the main heroines of Food Mew Mew. She's the personification of Sake. Appearance Sake Sake has peach skin, short brown hair in pigtails and grey eyes. Mew Sake As Mew Sake her hair and eyes turns white. European Bison horns, ears and a tail appear on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a European Bison hoof print with horns on the side of it, is located above her belly button. Personality Sake is a sweet young lady, she is mature and acts mature, never yelling but can get mad easily if you really get her mad. She doesn't like others saying anything bad about her friends. Can easily get drunk due to her drink type literally being Sake, a type of alcohol. Abilities Animal She has the abilities of a European Bison. Weapon Her weapon is Sake Castanets, a pair of castanets in the shades of white and grey. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the top of the castanets. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Sake Blast, which she claps together (like the instrument) and then once it happens the enemy she attacks will then taste a blast of Sake. Story Chapter 1 Rice? She does not appear in Chapter 1, but is only mentioned. Chapter 2 New Ally TBA Chapter 3 Sake the European Bison TBA Relationships Ren They seem to get along well despite how Sake doesn't like his personality much, since he plays around and pulls pranks. Kikyo Sake and Kikyo are good, and they can talk like typical friends. Though unknown to her, Kikyo kind of grows a crush on her. Rice Good friends who never argue or fight. They work well together and will usually chat with each other on their break. Pudding Good. Sake can never understand how much energy Pudding has. She is the one that usually helps Pudding choose something if they go to the store together. Chocolate Finds her handsome despite being a girl, which sort of irritates her. Chocolate on the other hand doesn't understand why she thinks that about her. Cola Boston Lobster Salad Finds her too much of a chicken and can never really understand what she's thinking. Hawthorne Ball Hamburger French Fries Salty Tofu Sweet Tofu Crepe Unagi Etymology Sake, also spelled saké, also referred to as a Japanese rice wine, is an alcoholic beverage made by fermenting rice that has been polished to remove the bran. International Weapon Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Castanets Attack Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Sake Blast! Trivia * The European bison (Bison bonasus), also known as wisent or the European wood bison, is a Eurasian species of bison. * The European Bison is the national animal of Poland and Belarus. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is Sakustanets. Gallery Sake.png|Casual Clothing Sake - Uniform.png|Café Uniform Sake - School.png|School Uniform European-bison,-wisent-xxximg_7228mw.jpg|The European Bison Sake.jpg|Sake Category:White Mews Category:Mews with Bovine Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Food Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Food Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Food Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Food